Shingeki no Actor AU
by Kubiyo
Summary: Modern AU where the SnK characters are actors for the show Attack on Titan. No shipping, for now. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_I decided to write an SnK actor AU for Tumblr user nanaseharuchan. This is my first fic and honestly I have no idea what I'm doing._

* * *

'Shit, I'm hungry,' Sasha mumbled to herself.

Annie, though, had heard it. She chuckled. 'You're just like your character.'

'Shut up.' Agitated, Sasha walked out the door of the set, Annie and Connie accompanying her.

Ymir, Mikasa and Christa were still in the girls' dressing room.

'Hey, Mikasa. Christa, Bert and I are gonna go to a café nearby,' Ymir began. 'Wanna come?'

'I'd love to, but I can't, sorry,' the black-haired girl apologized. 'I've got movie night with Eren.'

'So you'd rather have fun with your boyfriend than with us, huh?' the blonde spoke up. Christa was far too sassy and outgoing for her own good. She stood at 145 centimeters tall, had, as many described it as, the face of an angel and was easily the most petite girl on the cast. She was nothing like her show's counterpart, which surprised her hoards of fans at first.

Mikasa couldn't help but laugh. People often confused her and Eren to be lovers, while they were really just the best of friends. 'I told you, it's nothing like that.'

'If you say so,' Christa retorted. She put on her jacket, ready to leave.

Ymir walked out the door without saying a word, as usual. She was fairly quiet, though she was good company when she did speak.

Christa waved friendly at Mikasa and followed Ymir out the door.

When Mikasa was done dressing, she hung her 3DMG away and grabbed her bag. She heard Jean cursing from the hallway.

'God fucking dammit, Marco! Stop scaring me!' he fumed. Marco chased him, with his make-up still on. His make-up was very well done, Mikasa had to give his stylists credit. He honestly looked like he had risen up from the dead.

'What're you laughing at?' Jean looked at Mikasa, sounding rather irritated as Mikasa was grinning like an idiot at the two boys.

'Nothing,' she simply said, heading to the exit of the studio, where Eren stood, waiting for her.

'For Christs sake, Mikasa,' was the first thing he said to her. 'You're always so slow.' He sounded angry, but Mikasa knew his best friend better.

'The star always arrives late,' she joked.

'Whatever. Hurry up, we'll miss the bus.' He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

'It's so lame, traveling by bus,' Mikasa complained as they ran to the nearest bus stop. 'Why don't you just get a drivers license, Eren?'

'Oh my god, would you quit nagging me about that!' He'd sounded just like the Eren that was always fixated on killing titans, rather than cathing the next bus. 'I tried like trice, but I just don't have it in me. Driving's not my thing. By the way, why don't you drive us next time, then?'

'My car's broken,' Mikasa replied. Eren had kept quiet after that. Even though he was often a lot of fun to be around, he was still kind of a kid.

After barely catching the bus, bumping into, apparently, a die-hard fan, they walked the last two blocks, where they encountered Reiner, who didn't live far away from them.

'What're the two lovebirds doing here, this late?' he asked, looking rather amused.

'Well, I kind of live here,' Eren responded, totally deflecting the accusation of them dating.

'Oh, right,' Reiner said. 'I though you were gonna go clubbing with Christa,' he turned to Mikasa

She shook her head. 'Movie night comes first.'

Deep inside, Eren felt proud. Mikasa had chosen him above her other good friends, after all. 'So, yeah, we're gonna go now,' he said, grabbing Mikasa by the wrist once again and dragging her along. He'd grown accustomed to dragging her along, since that happens a lot in the show.

In another part of town, Levi was hanging out with Hanji and Erwin. They were always together, but that was where the similarities to the show ended. Levi smiled all the time, and often pulled pranks on Mike, together with Hanji. During the weekends, they would get drunk and Erwin would have the worst hangover they'd ever seen the next morning. The three shared an apartment, each having their own room.

'As soon as the shooting of the first season is over, I'm gonna get rid of this godawful haircut,' Levi complained. Though he liked his character in the series, he would always have complaints about the stern, cranky guy he played. 'Also, who the fuck drinks like this?' He mimicked the position the Lance Corporal would always hold his drinks with, though that wasn't the best of ideas, since he was holding a Starbucks cup. The lid was unable to hold the weight of the cup and the black liquid inside, and the cup fell on the floor, spilling coffee everywhere.

'Shit,' he silently cursed, which make Hanji burst out in laughter.

'Maybe the bitter, little corporal rubbed off on you,' she questioned.

'Guess so,' Levi answered, putting down the lid and cleaning up the mess. If Erwin would see this, he's flip his shit. Though he was a cool guy, he was the clean freak between the three of them, rather than Levi.

'Y'know, its weird, seeing you smile all the time when you're off set but so serious on set,' Hanji pondered, not even trying to help and clean up. 'Though you're a big goofball, you're a pretty good actor, I gotta say.'

'Heh, thanks,' Levi chuckled, throwing the cleaning rag in a corner. He noticed Hanji was still wearing her glasses, even though she didn't need them. 'For fucks sake, take those glasses of, or I'll mistake you for the titan-crazy woman and decide to give you a smack in the face for not knowing when to shut up.'

The woman sighed, taking her glasses off. 'I get that more often than you'd think.' She looked out the kitchen window, and saw a small, blond boy skate past their apartment.

Armin was a sports-freak. He skated, played soccer, basketball, god knows how many more sports. He was best friends with Annie, and, just like everyone did with Mikasa and Eren, they were often mistaken for a couple. It wasn't like that, though. They'd tease eachother in front of the camera's or fans because it was hilarious how people began to shout, swoon, boo or cheer. They often hung out with Berthold and Christa. It was funny seeing those two together, tall Bert and tiny Christa. Bertholdt sweat a lot, like in the show. Not because of anxiety or embarassment, though, but because he and Armin played a lot of sports together. Ofcourse, Bert was best at basketball. They'd form fairly even teams, Bertholdt and Christa, Connie or Levi, so they'd be at a disadvantage, and Reiner, Annie and Mikasa or Armin. Connie and Levi weren't good at sports in particular, but they'd often play sports with the entire cast, since everyone's stamina had to be top in order to use the 3DMG.

Some things were similar to things in the show, though. Mikasa's abs were famous, Marco was very much like his deceased counterpart, and a lot of friends on the show were good friends in real. The ships and most of all, the shippers, drove them crazy sometimes, there being so many ships, but the ships were also one of the most fun things. The most popular ships were Ereri, Eremika, Eremin and, of course, Jeanmarco. They loved to play along and watch the fans reactions.

After season one was done filming, a lot of tears were shed. Even they hadn't heard of a second season coming up. To the fans surprise and dismay, some of the cast hooked up with eachother..

* * *

A/N

Haha wow, seems I only have very awkward endings. I left it this way because if people like this fic, I may write some more, including several ships. This is it, for now, though!


	2. Chapter 2 - RivaMika

I don't ship RivaMika myself, but I'm going to write a chapter about basically every ship. I hope it's not too awkward :')

* * *

Levi's laughter chimed through the empty café after Eren just told him a joke. The warm voice that always seemed to send chills down Mikasa's spine. Even though Mikasa didn't bother to listen to Eren's joke she figured it was pretty funny since the short man had to catch his breath after his laughing spree. His head leaned on Mikasa's shoulder and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. The green-eyed boy sitting opposite to her gave her a smug look and she turned her head the other way, her eyes darting across the table. She was trying to look if the guys had finished their coffee so they could leave and she wouldn't have to look Eren in the eye again. He knew about her little crush, after all.

Well, she wouldn't call it a little crush. It wasn't like Eren was the only one to know, either. Basically the entire cast, save Levi, knew about it. Everyone would exchange knowing looks whenever the two dared to talk to eachother.

'Are you guys done?' Mikasa asked, rather impatiently.

'Hm, yeah,' Levi answered and put some money on the table to pay for their drinks.

Eren looked at his watch. 'We can catch the next bus if we hurry.'

Mikasa groaned. 'Dammit, I hate going by bus late at night. Lots of creeps.'

Levi has been awfully quiet walking out of the café. Usually, he wouldn't stop talking, even for a short while. He seemed to be thinking about something, Eren reasoned.

'Hey Mikasa, want me to drive you?' He said, at last. 'I got here by car, anyway.'

Her face lit up. 'Really? Sure!'

'Hey, what about me?' Eren asked.

Levi nudged the boy. 'You'll be fine, you're a man, aren't you?' He grinned as he grabbed Mikasa by her hand and walked in the direction of the parking lot.

'Fuck it, fine,' Eren sighed to himself when the two were long gone. 'You'd better take your chance now, Mikasa.'

Though he was a well-known actor, it wasn't like Levi was swimming in cash. His car was old and it seemed like it could collapse any minute. The carefullness Levi opened the door with made Mikasa chuckle.

'What're you laughing at?' Levi asked, semi-offended. 'Don't like my fancy ride?'

'No, it's great,' the black-haired girl answered, getting in the car. The car didn't particularily smell nice. Smelled like cigarettes.

'I thought you didn't smoke?' she asked.

Levi shook his head, starting the car. 'Previous owner did. The dude I bought it from was a real sleezeball. Probably wouldn't even have bought the car if I wasn't slightly scared of him.' His brow furrowed. 'He was all in my face like "Hey buddy, wanna make a nice deal?"' He leaned in closer to Mikasa, trying to mimic the man's additude. While she wasn't really interested in the story, he had made her laugh, which seemed to be his objective.

'You don't smile as much as you used to the last few days,' Levi noticed, leaving Mikasa a bit stunned. Did he pay attention to her this much? Since when? She knew they were good friends, quite opposite to their relationship in the show. Mikasa had wanted to be more than good friends, sure, but she didn't nearly have the guts to tell him and she was fine with the way it was, anyway.

'It's nothing,' Mikasa replied, absend-mindedly.

'I can tell it's not "nothing".' He was usually so dense, why'd he be so perceptive all of a sudden?

Unconciously, Mikasa grabbed her wrist, her hand searching the bracelet that had been around her arm for quite a few years now. 'Nothing. Just lost something.'

'Lost what?' Levi wasn't planning on giving up this easily.

'A bracelet. Nothing special, really.'

'Obviously, if it wasn't that special, you wouldn't be crying right now.'

Crying? Mikasa had only now noticed the tears quietly flowing down her cheeks, still clutching her wrist.

Levi decided this wasn't going to be solved this easily, and pulled over along the road. He turned to the crying girl as she wiped away her tears.

Mikasa wasn't used to seeing the man like this. He was usually very upbeat, always smiling and joking around. He looked a lot like his fictional counterpart when he carried a more serious look on his face. It scared her a bit.

'My friend gave me this bracelet with the promise of us always being together.' She waited a few seconds, clearly struggling with her words. 'She died in a car accident a few months after.'

Levi's eyes widened a bit. He knew the feeling of losing someone you cared about.

He sighed and pulled her in for a hug.

Mikasa seemed shocked by this at first, but soon accepted his hug and continued to cry on his chest, staining his jacket with her tears.

Levi wasn't sure how to handle this. Sure, he was a talker and liked being around people, but comforting them wasn't really his thing. But for Mikasa, he'd damn well try.

Mikasa walked in the changing rooms, a smile across her face.

'What are you so happy about all of a sudden?' Christa asked.

Mikasa shrugged it off, earning a glare from the tiny blonde.

Annie noticed she had her bracelet back, though. Upon closer inspection, she noticed it wasn't her old one. This one looked brand new. A different color, too.

'Where'd you get that?' she asked, pointing at the accessory around Mikasa's wrist.

'Oh,' she blandly responded. 'Got it from Levi.' She thought about Levi giving it to her this morning, for about the twentieth time.

_'Here,' Levi pushed the bracelet in Mikasa's hands, closing her fingers around it._

_Mikasa looked at him, rather confused. He held up his own arm._

_'I've got one too, see? I'll make the same promise as your previous friend. We'll always be together. And I'm not leaving, I swear.'_


End file.
